


Is It Wrong?

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about long-distance love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Wrong?

 

Is it wrong to wish it was your voice in my ear

whispering words that every woman longs to hear?

 

Is it wrong to wish every moment that you were here

beside me, guiding me, helping me to persevere?

 

Is it wrong to want you in my bed

and to feel, not his hands, but yours instead?

 

Is it wrong to want something that would only cause pain

to those we love, and not feel any shame?

 

Is it wrong to say 'I love you', even though it's true,

to someone who's miles and miles away from you?

 

Is it wrong to reach out for someone to help you

when you know their arms are too far away to reach you?

 

Is it wrong to want to hear someone's voice

to yearn for it, crave it, like you have no other choice?

 

Is it wrong to want these things with all your heart

even though they aren't possible because you're miles apart?

 

Is it wrong?

 

 


End file.
